


Lucky

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ShipGrumps, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: You just had surgery and Barry looks after you. You remember all the amazing things he's done for you.





	

“Does it hurt?” Barry questioned, trying not to stare at the two stitches on my torso, as if I would actually mind. He was so sweet.

“Like a bitch but I’m glad it’s done and I’ve got those stupid things off my chest.” I laughed, hating how feminine my laugh still sounded, coming out like an innocent school girl’s giggle, but I didn’t let myself dwell on it too long. Today was a day to celebrate, well maybe rest, the celebrations can happen after I’d healed. Especially the fact that I don’t have to wear binders anymore, which was great because they hurt a lot and it wasn’t like I could wear one for a long time without it being dangerous. I’d heard horror stories about people who constantly wore them or made their own binders and I was just glad I didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

“Do you want some pain killers?”

I shook my head, explaining that I still had to wait for the ones from the hospital to wear off. Barry nodded and led me into the kitchen where there was a vast amount of food and drink.

“I felt bad that I couldn’t go with you to the appointment so I made sure you would have everything you needed when you got back.” Barry smiled bashfully. I knew he felt terrible about the fact that he couldn’t go with me due to work. Matt and Ryan had both fallen ill meaning they had gotten behind on editing. They tried so hard to keep working as well, trying to get it all done only to make themselves worse. Barry tried to get around it but I told him to get on with work, and Brian took me as he had a free day for once. I felt bad but Brian insisted he didn’t mind. I was actually glad that Brian came with me. As much as I loved Barry he worried a lot and I was already nervous but Brian was so practical that it helped me calm down as time got closer to surgery.

I ate and drank before feeling really exhausted. Barry noticed that I was struggling to keep my eyes open and took my up to bed where I found Barry had not only made our shared bed, but also had gotten extra pillow, a hot water bottle, there was a bottle of water next to the bed and some food just in case I woke up and needed anything. Our room had also been cleaned which we had been meaning to do forever.

“Thank you,” I smiled, giving Barry a quick peck, wanting to hug him but I was afraid of how painful it might be.

“It was no problem, don’t worry about it.” Barry smiled back, pulling the duvet back before helping me into bed, making sure I was comfortable and then getting in with me. I couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky I was to have Barry in my life. He’d always been so supportive from the moment we met.

Barry and I met at the airport, we were on the same flight which had been cancelled. The airport was really crowed and this guy was flirting with me, thinking I was a girl and he kept insisting I was, and since I was already feeling pretty dysphoric so he really wasn’t helping. Barry saw what was happening and came to my rescue. Although Barry looked like a teddy bear when he was angry it was scary. I didn’t expect us to become such great friends after that, I figured he’d leave after helping me but then we got news that a plan would be picking us up in an hour so we sat in a café and got to know each other, and even exchanged phone numbers. When we both got back Barry and I met up. We just instantly clicked. When we started dating I was a little scared, already knowing that he had never dated a guy before and I was afraid he only liked me because I had a female body, but that wasn’t the case.

Barry never made me feel uncomfortable, in fact he was so overly cautious which was just too cute. He was afraid that the other Grumps might be a little insensitive, which I didn’t understand, and I remember Danny telling me that Barry made them promise not to say certain things, make jokes about my situation or anything of the sort, in fact he made a list detailing what not to say. Some people may have thought that was annoying but Danny laughed saying that Barry really liked me and just didn’t want to risk losing me. I’d never been with anyone so sweet.

I remember the first time we had sex he was more afraid than I was. We waited for a long time. I had gotten to the point where I was so scared of having sex due to other guys being complete dicks that even though Barry was one of the nicest guys I couldn’t help but be afraid but he was willing to wait and I explained it all to him. When almost a year had passed, I was finally ready. Barry was nervous, afraid of saying something wrong, like so many guys I had been with before and told Barry about. They kept using female pronouns and referring to my genitalia even though it made me uncomfortable. I didn’t stay with those guys for long. Barry didn’t do any of those things and made sure I was comfortable.

I don’t think I could have found a better boyfriend if I tried, nor a better group of friends. When I moved to L.A. I didn’t really know anyone and was terrified because I didn’t want to go through the same shit I did back home. Meeting Barry and his friends was a turn for the best, something I hadn’t experienced before. Without them I wouldn’t even be able to pay for the surgery.

Barry had insisted to help pay since I only had around half the money but I refused. I didn’t want to feel like I was always depending on Barry because he made more money than I did. For my birthday, however the other Grumps all chipped so I had enough money for the surgery. I cried that day, and also jokingly told Barry off, to which he responded that he hadn’t paid for it so he hadn’t gone against my wishes.

How I got here I’m not sure, sometimes I wondered if I deserved it. Barry always made me feel like I did, made sure I was okay. Sometimes I felt as if I didn’t do enough for him and tried to make it up to him but I learnt that it wasn’t some kind of competition, Barry taught me that and listed every little thing I did for him. Now I know that I do deserve this, I deserve to be happy.

“What are you thinking about?” Barry questioned, his voiced hushed. I took his hand in mine giving it a little squeeze.

“Just how lucky I am.” I smiled, and Barry gave me a little peck, and I yawned afterwards.

“Sorry,” I laughed and Barry laughed along.

“It’s okay, come on let’s get some sleep.”


End file.
